1. Field
This invention relates to touchpads and more particularly relates to automated touchpad adjustments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers frequently use touchpads to receive spatial input. For example, a touchpad may be used to control a pointing device such as a cursor. A user may slide a finger across the touchpad to change the position of the cursor.
Touchpads are often positioned between the user and the keyboard. As a result, the user may unintentionally activate the touchpad. For example, the user's wrist may brush the touchpad while typing. During such times, it is often advantageous to reduce a touchpad sensitivity.
However, at other times, it may be advantageous to increase the sensitivity of the touchpad. For example, it may be advantageous to increase the touchpad sensitivity while the user is using the touchpad to navigate a website.